jimmytwoshoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heloise
|first = I Totally Shredded My Cheese (broadcast order) Spew Tube (production order)}}Heloise is a super-intelligent and destructive girl. Her mad scientist mind and penchant for chaos is hidden behind a facade of a diminutive sweetness. She works for Lucius by creating weapons of mass destruction. Heloise has dirty blonde hair and grey/teal eyes. Personality Heloise is tactless, self-centered and sadistic. She enjoys her position as the Head of R&D (research and development) at Misery Inc. While she holds her boss Lucius in the same low regard as she does every other inhabitant of Miseryville, she continues to work for him for a chance to spread misery. In the episode "Heloise's Wish List", she was fired, but was re-hired by the end of the episode when the company fell apart without her. She seems to have a real disdain for everyone with the exception of Jimmy, toward whom she harbors a school-girl crush on. She is greatly malicious, to the point where no one, not even Jimmy or Lucius is safe from her wrath. Being nice is impossible for her no matter how hard she tries. Occasional attempts at being good usually last five or ten minutes, then the evil side of her always wins over. She is at her calmest when Jimmy is around, especially if they are alone. She is quick to go back to anger if someone intrudes on them. She is shown to envy other girls who come in contact with Jimmy, like when she thought Jez and Jimmy were dating when really Jimmy was helping Lucius. Her age is unclear, and she is considerably smaller than Jimmy, but she is hyper-intelligent and has a job, so she may simply be petite. It is supposed that she may be around the same age as Jimmy and Beezy, but that cannot be proven. She does not engage in any 'normal' activity that might indicate her age, although people have called her "little girl" a few times in the show (including Jimmy) and usually ended up receiving a beating from her. When she gets really angry/evil her eyes turn into fireballs. In the episode There's Always a Hiccup!, Heloise becomes agitated through a combination of constant hiccuping and sleep deprivation that she is surrounded by an aura of fire and melts through a steel door. She seems to be a lifetime resident of Miseryville, as she is completely clueless when Jimmy mentions snow. It is shown that the other people in Miseryville think she is scary. It is shown that Heloise will do whatever it takes to make people unhappy, especially when it comes to Beezy and Lucius. The only person she ever tries to help is Jimmy. Heloise lives in her own house beside Jimmy's, her home is a tall blue house with a barbecue in her backyard which she uses frequently. She is shown to have issues with ghosts and will "smack" any that she sees. She, like other main characters, is a fan of Runny and the Nosebleeds. If one looks very closely, they can see that she has a scar on her forehead. It is possible this is from a job related accident, but in the pilot episode, it was where she was shot by the police after murdering many civilians. This explains how she arrived in Miseryville (Hell). Heloise has teal/grey (sometimes confused as green/blue, grey/blue or just blue) eyes and is often seen wearing a dark red robe/dress, even to the beach. She has dirty blonde hair which is always tied back in a ponytail. Jimmy and Heloise are possibly the only two humans in Miseryville. Her body has never been shown as her dresses are all body length, which is one of the main reasons people aren't completely sure if she's human. Romance Just about the only thing that can tame Heloise is her massive crush on Jimmy. According to series creator Edward Kay, she fell for him because "there's something about sweet, innocent guys that appeals to the last shred of humanity in her." She has made numerous attempts to win his heart, but Jimmy remains oblivious to her affection, despite her lack of subtlety in the regard. .]]The depths of her crush on Jimmy is shown in the episode "Fused Together", when Dorkus discovers she has a shrine to Jimmy hidden behind a bookcase, which is triggered by pulling a lever next to it. She quickly made him forget by pulling out his brain, slapping him with it, and then throwing it away. The shrine appears again in "Best Bud Battle" and "Pet Rocky", though in the latter it's behind the fireplace. She also showed her affection in "Jimmy MatchMaker" at the grand opening of Lucius' statue. There, Heloise was whistling and trying to signal that she and Jimmy should hang out together. As usual, Jimmy failed to get the message. Despite her crush on Jimmy she loathes Beezy, tolerating him only to be around Jimmy. Beezy shares the feeling of resentment, not liking the competition for Jimmy's friendship. Despite this, the pair accidentally kissed once. However, she seems to take more of a liking to Cerbee. This is probably evident in the fact that Heloise finds Cerbee cute when trying to tell her something in "Jimmy in the Big House", using him as a power source for the snow machine in "A Cold Day In Miseryville' and even willing to help him when it come to love in "Cerbee In Love". It is also undoubtedly true that Cerbee likes Heloise, which is very evidently proven by the fact that Cerbee has never eaten or even tried to bite Heloise. In "Heloise's Secret Admirer" Heloise had dated Peep to get Jimmy jealous. Peep actually has an enormous crush on Heloise shown in his first episode "Everyone Can Whistle", he usually always flirts with her when she's around. In Other Languages Early concept In an earlier concept, Heloise was the spirit of a serial killer sent to Hell.[citation needed] She had pale/green skin and had rather ghoulish facial features but maintained the same petite sillhouette, as can be seen in one leaked screencap and two promotional images. She was hired by Lucius to torture Jimmy in the afterlife, which she was eager to do, but she found it difficult because Jimmy was impossible to displease. These aspects of her personality have been dropped, though artifacts of them like her working for Lucius and her general sadism linger. The long, stitched scar on her forehead may also be a nod to her undead origins, but the creator maintains that it was an aesthetic choice with no real explanation. Trivia *Heloise's Jimmy Shrine has a new location (or just new entrance) for each episode. *Like Jimmy, Heloise is not scared of Weavils. Instead she's rather aggresive against them. *Heloise's scar changes position depending on which direction she's facing. *She had a mermaid apparence in [[Air Force None|'Air Force None']], Lucius Lost 'and 'The Hooded Chicken. *Once, Heloise switched bodies with Jimmy, agreeing that she'd switch them back after dessert (Monster Mutt) *Heloise has heat vision in Spring Broke. *In season 2 Heloise's affections are shown more. (''[[Misery Hearts|'Misery Hearts ]]& Heloise's Secret Admirer)' *In the season two episode [[Something About Herman|'Something About Herman']], it is made clear that Heloise, indeed, has legs. This is also the case in [[The Terrific Trio|'The Terrific Trio']] but it is only shown briefly. It is also shown in [[Heloise's Secret Admirer|'Heloise's Secret Admirer']] when she's "driving" the Jimmy Mobile at the end. *In season 1, she would sometimes be an antagonist in the show. *In [[Misery Hearts|'Misery Hearts']] she accidently reveals her crush on Jimmy to Lucius. *In [[What's Up With Heloise?|'What's Up With Heloise?]] her ponytail was shown to be a phone. *In [[Heloise Schmeloise|'''Heloise Schmeloise]], Heloise destroyed her Jimmy Shrine and it has yet to be seen repaired or rebuilt. *In [[Heloise's Secret Admirer|'Heloise's Secret Admirer']] it is shown that Beezy may know about her crush on Jimmy. Inventions *Frustrato-bot *Braniac-Booster *Misery Tap *Heinous Plane *Sardiner *Snow-burator 901 *Masked Jackhammer suit *Power Squid Helmet *People Copier *Instant Evil Powder (mentioned) *Bad Luck Accelerometer *Diet Chunk (probably) *Monster Pizza Maker *Mysterious Mr. Ten (1 through 10) *Schmeloise (kinda) *Clean Clean Beezy Song * Gallery Costumes Heloise 14.jpg|Red Mermaid Heloise Another Merloise.png|Another Mermaid Outfit Merloise Returns.png|"Merloise" Heloise 183.jpg|Zombie Pickle Heloise Sumo Heloise.png|Sumo Heloise Teddy Heloise.png Heloise 134.jpg ﻿ Group HeloiseWrench.jpg|Heloise with Jimmy and Beezy Jis2p.png|Looking at Jimmy with Lucius nearby Kissy_kissy.png|Heloise almost kissing Jimmy Mwah.jpg Eeeeewww.png ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heros Category:Scientist Category:Humans Category:Concept characters Category:Villains Category:Females